One of Those Stories
by BeastWithWings
Summary: "I wont say goodbye." Castiel was gone. Probably dead, the child too. "I can't just give up." Dean couldn't take it anymore. He needed his angel there and breathing, he needed the quiet whines of a child. "I've lost them both..." It happened so fast, Cas was taken right before him, vacant screams filled his ears as the shadows claimed him... Destiel with a side of Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Lordy be, where have I been? It's been forever since I last posted anything '^^. **But!** I am back with new plot ideas, better writing styles, and a give 'em Hell attitude. So, to make it up to anyone who still cares about me, I have typed up for you this lovely Destiel fic.

Over All Story Warning: Male/Male, Male Pregnancy, Failed attempts at comedy, Language, Blood and torture, Agnst, Kink Use of old 70's rock, and a bit, if not much OOCness. Prepare yourself for the worst at unexpected times.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own Supernatural. If I did, it would apease boys love fans everywhere.

Dedicated to: Hannah! I love you so, so much and hope that I can continue using you as a vent sorce for my stories. Maybe one day you can use me for the same purpose. Thank you. 3

Xx~~_~~xX

Desperate love. That's all it was. All it ever could be. The feel of skin on skin, soft pants and pleasured gasps, all of it was simply desperate. In anyway he thought of the actions they had completed it was wrong. It could have been anybody in reality. Anything that could squirm beneath him would have sufficed. It just happened to be Castiel this time.

Dean knew that what they had done was wrong. That even thinking about it now was terribly wrong, disgusting. For the almighty God's sake, he had fucked an angel. But what was he supposed to do? Go back in time and fix it? A promising suggestion if there ever was one.

He had, had so much pent up frustration, so much he couldn't get out thanks to everything under the sun attempting to kill them. The only way he knew how to get rid of these emotions was animalistic, no-strings-attatched, sex. However, Castiel was an innocent suspect. He hadn't known that the taunts and teases that he was unintentionally doing would cause the Winchester to lose any bit of restraint.

"Oh, God. What have I done?" mournfully Dean's gravilly voice inquired of the dark room, "Cas, what did I do to you?" slowly, the older Winchester sucked in a shallow breath. He had to hold up for Cas's sake. That's all he was good for now.

Tracing Cas's hip tentatively, Dean could make out dark purple bruises even through the grim darkness. Feeling further up the young, credulous angel's torso, Dean could feel harsh fingernail imprints on the other male, could see distinct bruisings all along his chest, even a few bitemarks.

"I'm an animal..."

_"What will Sam think? Oh, he'll just bitch for a few days about emotions. Hell I should be worried about the people upstairs. I just gave Cas's angel siblings another reason to hate my guts."_

"Dean..." sleepily Castiel mummbled into the inky black room , gazing up into Dean's haunted, brooding expression, "What's the matter?" bright sapphire eyes filled with concern. Furrowing his eyes brows in genuine confusion he pulled off the lost puppy look the oldest Winchester always found to be the most adorable.

"Cas... I'm so sorry, Castiel," Dean croaked out, his moss green eyes filled with pure remorse. Peering down into the angel's... his angel's... half-lidded, sleep hazed eyes, he knew now would be the best time to talk about it for their sake. Cas probably wouldn't remember it in the morning any way.

"Do you remember what I did to you?" even though Dean's gruff voice quivered, he still held up.

Castiel's now owled eyes spoke that he now remembered what had happened hours before. Slowly, cautiously, the cherub sat up on his elbow as though the movement may scare away the other male. With his other hand Castiel stroked Dean's cheek softly, reassuringly.

"Yeah. We made what you call love," white teeth showed through plump lips as they stretched into a unsure smile. As though in response, Dean's own lips pulled back slighly.

"How did an angel learn such a thing?" Dean bantered lightly, normal shit eating grin in place.

"You can learn much... Especially from the pizza man," both men laughed at the memory of Cas's first porn. Soon, a comfortable silence fell over the room leaving the angel and hunter gazing into the other's eyes.

Uncertainly, the boys pressed their lips together. The kiss showed just how unsure the two were, how scared they were to lose one another. It lasted only seconds but it felt like an eternity. A life time of unbidden emotions was poured into those miniscule seconds. Things that could not be said aloud were shared through one gesture.

"Dean..."

"Whatever happens, Cas, I still love you. Whether it is like this," he placed another peck apon the angel's sinfully inviting lips as a point, "or like another brother."

"You took the words from my mouth."

Doubt still filled the room as the two fell into a light sleep tangled in each others limbs.

It all was just desperate love. That's all it could ever be. Even through the unrelenting tears and crushed dreams.

At least that is what they continued to tell themselves through the long night of passionate love making, the short lived time of pure affection, the cuddling that followed.

_"All because I was desperate..._

_Or was it?"_

Xx~~_Next Morning

"Dean! Wake up, I think I found a le-" the younger Winchester cut his sentence short with a smirk, "Well, I'll be damned."

The scene in front of him could have very well come from an old French painting. Dean lay on his back, a cream coloured sheet covering his lower regions in the all the perfect places. A very dead to the world Castiel lay snuggled into his side, entangling their hands on top of the hunter's chest. Soft morning sun bathed the couple in a warm amber glow; their chests rose and fell in flawless rhythem.

Sam smiled softly at the two for a minuet or so before Dean stirred and sat up. Much to the younger brothers disappointment, the look on his brothers face when he realized they were not alone was not of contentment but was of attrition.

"S-sam, I... uh..." Dean trailed off looking from Castiel to his brother and back to Castiel.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm gonna disown you for being... gay?" the other hunter finished questioningly. Was his bother really gay after all that sleazing around with women?

"Whoa dude, I am not... gay," the oldest Winchester dragged the word out as though he was testing it. The low talking seemed to awaken Castiel as the angel sat up and rubbed at his eyes the way a five year old does.

"What is this all about?" Castiel inquired of the two men in a sleep ruffed voice.

"Well, Sammy knows about our little fling," Dean looked toward Cas timidly, afraid of what the heavenly being may say.

"So, your poi-" deep blue eyes widened in pain as he rushed to the bathroom. Dean shot up after the angel, pulling on boxers and a t-shirt as he went.

"Cas? Castiel? Are you alright?" a cool hand laid upon his sweating back as he vomited up nothing.

Pulling away from the toilet, the devine being glanced up into perturbed emerald green eyes, "I believe something is wrong here."

"You think?" Dean practically growled out.

"Oi! Be nice!" Sam snapped at his brother. The youngest wrapped Castiel in one of the cheap sheets from the bed, blushing as he found Cas unbothered by his nude state.

Each male glanced at one another in turn as the same thought ran through their heads.

_"This can't be what I think it is, could it be?"_

Xx~~_~~xX

._. It's not too bad for a first chapter, right? . I didn't kill anyone will they read that, I hope. I really tried to get it perfect! I even waited two months to check it over to clear my mind to fix it. ^^

Critique is welcome. Very welcome. Reviews are also welcome. Reviews with critique in them are even more welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A hunched over figure paced the dingy hotel room in worry and frustration. He could hear soft murmering from behind the door across from him and flinched at the distressed whine that could only be Castiel. Dean stared at the door, attempting to light it on fire when Sam slowly opened it.

"Whoa there! Calm down, dude. What's with the intense staring?" the younger Winchester took a step back when he saw the look on his brother's face. Dean glanced apologetically toward his brother as he tried to step into the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam grabbed the hunter by the jacket and steered him away from the adjoining room.

Groaning, Dean glared at the taller man, "Is he okay? Will he be okay? What's going on?"

Sam sighed as he lead Dean over to his bed. Sitting eye to eye, the older hunter could see the stern, I-wont-tell-you-like-this, look on his brother's face. Finally, he took in deep breath after deep breath before relaxing in his brother's grip. The younger smiled slightly, sadly, as he let go of Dean.

"He's fine and I think he'll be fine. Cas is just in a lot of pain right now. What I don't know is why this is happening."

Throwing his hands up in irritation Dean paced the room once more. Sam's green eyes followed his every movement making sure he stayed far from the bathroom. Sighing in defeat the older Winchester sat back down across from the his worried brother.

"Sammy, it's all my fault."

"It's Sam and it isn't all your fault," large hands rubbed at Dean's biceps in a comforting manner.

"If it wasn't for me, Cas wouldn't be like this! What if he's... if he's... _that_," Dean growled out the last of his sentence. A pale, clammy first connected with the unstable wood of the wall causing bits to fall off, "_Son of a bitch_!"

"Dean, if you will, please be quiet. I have a terrible headache," Cas whined as he stumbled out of the bathroom clothed only in a cream coloured sheet.

"Cas, you okay man?" Dean helped the angel over to the plush bed. Rumidging around in his suitcase for a bit, Dean pulled out one of his old t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Sauntering back over to Castiel he help out the two pieces of fabric mumbling that they'd be more comfortable than his own clothes.

Smiling softly the angel took them gratefully and sliped on the clothing, "Sam, you wouldn't mind going out for a bit so we could talk?"

Without a word the youngest male hurried out the door with Dean's keys. The door allowed the midmorning sun to illuminate the dusty room. Only then did Dean notice the dark shadow of gloom that had settled over the three occupents of the hotel room only moments before. With a nod of his head, the hunter decided to open the blinds and bask in the warm he found there.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Dean smiled as he looked over at Cas. The angel looked scarily human as he lay sprawled on the bed in Dean's far too large garments. For once a fully relaxed look graced his chisled features as he slowly looked toward Dean, humming quietly.

"Yes, about what is going on," Castiel started slowly almost as if he thought the conversation would have the former jump out of the window.

Dean tentavely sat next to the devine being. He gazed levely into the ocean of the other's eyes, "Alright, let's get talking then." Cas's eyes lit up when the okay was given; he was really going to give it thought. Sitting up, the 'young' angel brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin upon them.

"It may be an odd question to ask, but did you use what is called a condom last night?" Cas tilted his head to the side in a gesture of pure innocence. Dean groaned at the inquisition before laying a hand on the ladder's head and tossling the already messy locks.

"Cas, man, you are not a chick. That doesn't have anything to do with our current situation. There is no way in Hell I could have gotten you knocked up."

"Quite the contrary actually. I can still get 'knocked up'," the angel used air quotes as he said the two offending words, "it's just a little different from when it happens to you humans."

"Do explain," Dean threw up his hands in an exhasperated manner.

Cas frowned at the hunter's behavior before continueing, "Since I am an angel of the Lord, I am really genderless although I am considered male. This said, I can concieve without my vessel being female if it is the right person."

"So you're saying I am the one? Like destined lovers?"

"In a way, yes. I always have said you and I share a special bond."

"This sounds like some sort of fucked up chick flick!" Dean whined as he stood from the bed and stood next to the window once more. The suns rays, sweet carresses on heated skin, made him look beautiful to the broken angel lounging on the bed.

"Why are you referencing movies at a time like this, Winchester?"

Dean peered at Castiel through the corner of his eye. Noticing an out of place emotion of hurt on the seraph's face caused the brunette to scramble to his side. Plump lips lightly grazed Cas's brow begging for forgiveness that was quickly accepted through a lean into the gentle, fradgile gesture.

"I just... Castiel, are you?"

Sapphire eyes, set ablaze by pure remorse, closed in tired submission. A shakey breath left chapped lips as he searched for the correct words; the words that wouldn't send the man next to him running, "I... do not know yet. But I can find out."

A nervous laugh left the older Winchester's lips right next to Cas's ear. Strong arms snaked themself around the angel's lean torso and held him close to the warm, strong chest behind him, "Castiel, whenever you are ready, you find out. M'kay?" Much like a cat, the angel cuddled into the warmth of the other body almost stealing it all away.

"If I am to find out, I will need to go back to Heaven," Cas mummbled off handedly.

"Why?" Dean inquired as he stroked the thick onyx locks distractedly. Castiel arched into the soft petting, searching for more.

"To be examined. I suppose I could call one of my brothers down here. Although I do not know how well you will enjoy that," Dean groaned at the statement before laying his head on Castiel's shoulder; he continued to tell himself all the gestures where to keep Cas in a happy state and not for his own enjoyment.

"What brother would it be?"

"Gabriel preferably."

Dean's head shot up at the mention of the trickster. Confusion settled on his face to which Castiel smiled at, "But I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Dean. He's back," Cas interupted, "Now should I go back up or call him here?"

"Might as well call him here. Sammy will be sad if we don't let him see the son of a bitch. Now I am going to hop in the shower," the Winchester sauntered back over to his opened suit case to grab an outfit and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Now why would he jump around in the shower?" Cas muttered to himself as he began calling for his older sibling. Moments later a flap of wings brought Castiel out of his musings.

"What is it, little bro?" a man with a shady smirk on his face walked toward the other angel, encasing him in a bear hug.

"Gabriel, I need you to check if I have concieved a child or not," Cas stated bluntly causing his brother to sputter and choke.

"So you finally did it, huh," Gabriel's smirk got all the more larger, "lay down dear brother."

Castiel did as he was told, laying belly up on the scratchy mattress. Many moments of awkward groaping later the blonde pulled back with a loving grin on his face.

"Castiel, it's your lucky day."

"You mean?"

"Yup," the grin got larger.

"_Son of a bitch_!" a loud crack was heard as both angel's where alerted to the human standing with the bathroom door wide open, fist bleeding and a hole in the wall.

"Dean wait!" Cas cried out in vain, but it was to late, Dean's form was aleady blured by Castiel's tears and the distance between them.

Xx~~_~~xX

Yeah, I'll just put AN's on all of these because FanFiction says I have to. I follow rules.

So this chapter, I quite like. I don't really know why. It just appeals to my way I think Dean would act in this situation.

What are the point of Authors Notes anyways? I have nothing to say in them...

Review, critique, send me PM's, ramble on about your cat Chleo for all I care, just send me something.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes brimmed with uncontrollable tears. He had just walked out, stalked off without any warning. What if it happens again? That was the constant thought going the angel's head.

"Castiel?" a soft voice questioned beside him. It did not hold the constant snarkiness of Gabriel's tone but it was not foreign. This was the voice that Cas had used to console him many times.

"What Samuel?" he spoke just above a whisper trying and failing to not fall apart. Already Castiel had given up and Sam wasn't going to stand by and watch.

"I spoke to Dean on my way out. He told me what is going on. Congrats," Sam smiled sadly when the tears in Cas's eyes swelled to spilling over. Boy did his brother do a number on this one, "Cas... Dean isn't walking out on you. Just, this is all so sudden. He doesn't know how to deal with it and needs some air, okay?"

The angel slowly shook is head in distant understanding. If Dean needs time, he needs time; Cas isn't going anywhere anytime soon. But, some things never left your mind.

_"He looked angry. Broken and seething in rage. It's my fault, I shouldn't have ever become attached."_

"He loves you."

"Excuse me?" Cas looked at the younger Winchester as though he had sprouted two heads.

"Dean... He may not say it but he loves you... alot. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking," Sam gave Castiel a knowing smile before laying down in his bed. Emerald green eyes slowly peered at the other man meeting the expanse of glistening blue abysses; Cas looked almost happy.

A huff came from the corner of the room making Sam almost jump out of his skin, "Hello to you to Sammy," the mentioned man's eyes made his way over to a small blonde form that seemed mildly out of place.

"G-gabriel? Uh, hey," the young hunter tinged a slight pink at his pathedic response but managed a huge grin, "G-good to see you!"

Gabriel chuckled at the sight before him as he mossied himself to his bed side, "Long time no see."

"Yeah! I mean we thought, you know, you bit the dust."

"Can't get rid of me that easy!" Gabe through a slim arm over the Winchester's shoulder in a side hug, giggling like a school girl before leaning over and whispering, "We should get out of here before your brother returns. I don't wanna be in the line of fire."

Sam nodded in agreement, grabed his jacket, and told Cas they'd be back shortly. Castiel somberly nodded in response before laying down fully.

"You're sure it's just okay to leave him there?"

"Not at all, but my brother can hold his own."

Soon the two men became lumps in the distance to Cas's somber eyes. A heavy gloom settled over the single occupent as he attempted to gain control over his foreign emotions. A single sob escaped clenched lips before knees gave way to soft carpet. Long, thin arms wraped around a shuddering torso as though they could keep the parts of him the needed to stay up securly in place. One after another hot seering tears fell from tightly closed eyelids onto the black tee he dawned. Soon enough the sobs quieted down to hiccups; that's when Castiel noticed he wasn't alone.

Two strong arms scooped the figure off the floor and cradled him to his chest. Piano fingers grasped at the shirt in front of them, holding his shivering body to the stable pillar before him. Sweet nothings where whispered into his hot ear and chaste kisses where placed around his face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," the voice that spoke, however, was not strong. It was raw and hoarse, tired and resigned; it was everything the man in front of Cas should not be. The strong body before him was devoid of warmth and comfort but instead screamed, I need the things you are not capable of giving to me right now, I need the same warmth and comfort that you, too, are lacking.

"Dean..." the cracked whisper shattered into the silence of the room as soft lips met and consuled one another. The kiss was sweet as it spoke the words the angel and hunter would have never been able to find. It lasted only minuets before they pulled away.

"A child. I'm going to have a child..." the statement needed no responding words as the older Winchester laid his forehead upon the devine beings. Both smiled softly at one another when Dean laid his hand on Castiel's taut stomach.

"Yes, yes you are."

Dark eyebrows knitted together when he noticed the deep frown on the hunter's face. Dean's eyes slowly met Cas's and he noted the fear within the green orbs, "Cas, we are hunted almost everyday, what if this just doesn't work? What if something happens? There are things that would love to rip us apart slowly and they would kill one another to have at our kid."

"I will protect the child with my life. We will make this work," determination set in on Castiel's face as he stepped back from Dean's embrace, "Nothing will harm him or her," the other male smiled slightly at the mother bear behavior Castiel was desplaying.

"What if this isn't right for us?"

"It must be. It happened didn't it? We take whatever is thrown at us without looking back, yes?"

"Right," Dean motioned for Castiel to follow him back to the bed before plopping himself down, "Then I suppose we should look for a place to stay . No need for eyebrows being raised at a pregnant dude."

Hours of house shopping on Sam's laptop later, both the mentioned and Gabriel walked through the door. The sight before them caused them to almost belt out with giggles of 'awh!' and 'how cute!'. Cas lay situated between Dean's opened legs with his head pillowed on the latters chest and the laptop sitting on his closed legs. Dean's arms where snug at Cas's sides as he typed and clicked on different web pages as his chin lay securely on Castiel's shoulder.

"Well, well, hello boys!" the blonde angel cooed out as he waved over dramatically. Both Dean and Cas grunted in acknowledgement at which Sam broke out in a grin about.

"What'cha doin' with my laptop?" the owner of said apliance asked boredly before switching on the TV and looking through research papers for their current hunt.

"Looking at houses, apartments and the like," Dean mummbled into Castiel's hair as he looked at a nice little apartment complex not far from Bobby's place, "I figured if I am having a kid, he and Cas would need a good home that wasn't Bobby's."

"Fair enough. Anyway, Gabe said he'd be happy to help on this hunt so you and Cas could discuss what's going on," Gabriel smiled proudly at being able to be an asset to the hunt.

"Yeah? That's good, could always use the help," Dean replied distratedly, "Can you use a gun?"

Gabriel pouted at the question, "Yes, I can but I have my own super abilities, you know."

"I know but they might not work," he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam giggled at the conversation, knowing that Dean cared whether the angel got hurt or not even if he made it sound like all he cared about was the hunt.

"Fine! I'll take a stupid gun. You're putting Castiel to sleep," Gabe switched the topic and stuck out his tounge, pointing to Cas. Looking down, Dean noticed the devine's dropping eyelids. Smiling softly, the Winchester moved the laptop over to the bedside table and sat back on the headboard. This allowed Cas to recline further in a laying position, head burried in Dean's lap.

Resting his own eyes shut, the hunter had the fleeting thought that they were like one big family before dropping off into a deep sleep.

Xx~~_~~xX

This chapter... Oh this chapter... Mind you I typed these up forever ago... I must have been listening to some depressing shit or something to that ezxtent. I put Cas into emotional turmoil!

Yeah, review, favorite, add to your alerts. All that good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

A sigh rang through the quiet, still room. The rustle of papers followed close behind, then another sigh. Azure eyes glared in new found frustration before blowing out a puff of hot, angry air and turning to the man sitting beside him.

"Dean, I could use your assistance. None of this makes sense," Castiel motioned to the medical papers he was reading. In two weeks tops all four men had done as much research on pregnancy as they could; later finding that all of Castiel's first spirts of emotions had come from all of the estogen envading his system. Now the angel was back to his almost devoid of emotion and matter of fact self unless he was alone with Dean.

"It's pretty much saying that within three to four months you'll start showing," Dean chuckled as embarressment and more frustration showed over Cas's face.

"What does 'start showing' mean?" the angel went back to glaring at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Means when you'll start getting fat, kiddo!" Gabriel giggled as he shouted from across the room. Castiel gazed down at his belly, rubbing slowly. Another fit of giggles erupted from the other side of the room before a wack sounded out followed by an exagerated ouch.

"Leave Cas alone. This is new to all of us," Sam glared at the archangel before continueing, "He's a guy so maybe he wont gain anything, maybe he will, it depends."

Dean gawked at his younger brother, "Look at you go Sammy. Knowing so much about male knock ups. Fill us in." At this Sammy blushed brightly before turning back to his papers causing Dean to laugh joyously. All of them had been in high spirits lately; little to no hunts, angels and demons alike had left them alone, and they got a long needed break.

"Hey, you guys find a good place to stay yet?" Sam asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah!" bait taken, "Found a nice place just a few miles off from Bobby's in case Cas needs something. Real beautiful victorian style..." that's when both Sam _and_ Gabriel began laughing; Gabe was not permitted to laugh at the older Winchester, at all, "What?"

"You just," Sammy giggled again, "sound so excited. I'm stoked for you two."

Dean grumbled a few choice words before declaring he go get dinner for them all. Nothing sounded better than _another_ round of greasy burgers.

"Can we have something other than McDonalds? Maybe we can go to a nice sit in restraunt or something?" Gabriel whined as he pouted at the older hunter.

"What do you suggest Gabriel? I don't have any money to get y'all into somewhere 'nice'."

Gabriel thought for a long moment before he squealed like a child, "I saw a pizza place not-"

" No!" Sam protested before the conversation got any further, "I refuse to step anywhere near a Pizza Street with grown men. It's degrading."

Castiel looked at all three of them in turn before getting up and walking towards the door, "I like hamburgers. I would prefer them." The statement had Sam gaping like a fish out of water at the back of the angel's head. Dean yelled out in triumph grabbing his keys and joined Castiel in the car.

"So what kind of burgers?" Dean inquired, pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

"The normal kind?" the heavenly being questioned back. All burgers were the same to him. At this the older Winchester chuckled softly.

"Alright, diner burgers it is."

The car filled with comfortable silence and soft classic rock as the sleek black car drove down the road. A light drizzle began to fall all around them. Dark shadows seemed to elongate outside the warmth of the Impala causing the little town to become eerily devoid of people. Within minuets the soft pitter patter of the rain gave way to hard poundings of plump, ripe droplets. Thunder rolled, loud and obnoxious, overhead before lightning cracked down spliting the word in two.

"Well, this weather went to shit fast," Dean sighed flipping on the windshield wipers and turning up Led Zeplin just a tad. Castiel closed his eyes and listened to the songs of the outside mixing with the somber notes of the guitar and drone of soft, morbid singing. Soon Dean's own rumbling voice joined the song.

"And she's buying the stairway to Heaven..." the next verse was hummed by the older hunter in a sweet throaty grumble. Cas smiled softly at the calm scene they presented. He reclined backwards in his seat, reveling in the warmth and comfort he recieved from being in the car together. Lightly, he layed a hand over his belly and stroked in slow rhythem to the song.

"And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune, then the piper will lead us to reason..." Dean looked toward Castiel as a loving grin broke out across his face. _Castiel is beau-_

"Dean!" Cas yelled causing the man to slam on the breaks and throw his arm out to stop the angel's plung into the glass windshield. Before them stood a man shrouded in all black. Shadow's seemed to come from everywhere as though he where made of them. One shadow branched off the man and floated up through the down pour.

"That son of a bitch," growled the hunter, "What do you think you're doing you bastard? You coulda..." Dean trailed off as two storm gray eyes glared at him from outside. A high pitched screech pierced the air, breaking the windows off the car and allowing the pounding rain to drench the two occupents. Not a second later the shadowed thing appeared next to the car and reached in for Castiel.

"Don't you touch him!" Dean screamed as he threw holy water at the shadow being. It did nothing but simmer on it's skin and cause the mystical thing to glare at Dean as it took Castiel into it's arms. The angel struggled before falling unconscious in it's embrace. "Castiel! Wake up!" the hunter struggled to get to his angel, his. It did no good. Both Castiel and the thing where gone before Dean could reach them.

A low rumble of thunder sounded through the land full of sorrow and devoid of it's normal powerful crash. Lightning sparked through the clouds in a soft white light as the rain slowed to a misting of the dark expanse of road. Droplets of cold, clear rain steaked down Dean's face where he had been soaked through. Slowly they fell through his eyes and down his face in small rivulets before falling off his chisled jaw and to his pants below.

_'And if you listen very hard, The tune will come to you at last_

_When all is one and one is all, To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven.'_

Xx~~_~~xX

;-; What did did I do? I made Cas get kidnapped! Why do bad things happen to him when I write?

Song is Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeplin.

Thanks to my dog for listening to me complain about not doing well enough and Bunny-Senpai for lending me her computer to post these. I love both of you :3

Review, Alert, Favorite, all that good stuff and you may get more if you like it well enough ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tread carefully in this chapter. HEAD my warning as you may be subjected to some… gruesome scenes… I **_**tried **_**to get you to turn back for the record…**

**I suppose then… Enjoy the show….**

A gust of cold wind whipped a tan, dirty trench coat around a lightly dusted path. Arms hung limply down a shadowed body as the body they were attached to was dragged away from the clear moonlight into what looked to be a well-lit cave.

"Awake, Little One," cooed a deep sultry voice, "Awake and see where I have brought you," At the sound of the voice Castiel opened azure abysses just a crack before they widened in pure surprise.

What should have been a cesspool of dead, rotting bodies or mutilated, still half alive people was a beautiful underground stream. Cascading falls softly gurgled down smooth rock into a pool of water so clear it seemed to glow with a pure inner intention. Natural light came from what seemed like billions upon billions of glow worms. No shadows existed under the yellow-green light.

"It's beautiful..." Castiel whispered; eyes scanning over every little detail, every little carving. The angel's battered mind seemed to forget he was not the only one present in the gorgeous, tranquil oasis.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" a voice that seemed so suggestive and passionate earlier had turned to a malevolent hiss that shook Cas to the very bone. The voice that came out of that barely visible mouth was anything but human; not even close.

Gulping down the lump that decided to show up in his throat Castiel began to speak with feigned confidence, "Who are you? What do you think you're doing?"

The shadow creature's 'mouth' moved up at the corners to be what must have been a sardonic smirk. This movement showed horrific yellowed canines - the tips crusted with what must have been centuries of dried blood. A gray tongue snaked out to run over black, molding gums before it opened its mouth to a wide hole, a terrible, obnoxious cackle slipping out through thin, gray lips, "Who am I? Oh Little One they do not teach you enough..."

With the grace of a large panther, the shadow person circled Castiel, "I go by many names, Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub. But none of that matters, I am merely but a servant today. And your worst nightmare..." Cas's weary eyes followed Beelzebub around as he made a full circle.

"Then why take on this form? You cannot possibly survive long like this."

"Quite the contrary actually," Beelzebub chimed, "I can live on forever in a multitude of shapes," for a while, the Prince seemed to be happy with his answer. However, the contemplating look upon his face brought Castiel to believe otherwise.

"In a multitude of shapes, yes. But maybe... Maybe you would wish to see my true self?" the question cut through the silence like a sharp piece of thin glass. Both sat staring one another square in the eye - azure blue covered by a false boredom and mock interest, attempting to hide the fear and curiosity hidden within. Much to the angel's disappointment, Beelzebub saw right through his act.

"It is all right, Little One. Just a glimpse? I won't burn your eyes out like you mean ol' angels."

Without Castiel's immediate consent, the shadows began to morph and change into something much larger than the humanoid structure they held now. Great pointed horns began to putrid from the now tanning, stretchy skin, which was quickly turning a sickly green-grey colour. The stretchy skin moved away from the horns - now a glimmering ebony - and scalp down to around the sharp storm grey eyes. They seemed to glow in pure, insane joy before closing and allowed the sickly colouring to wash over the lids. The skin around the monsters face wrinkled and creased; falling off in some places limply hanging from the molding skin.

A beaked mouth opened in a silent howled laugh as the shadows moved to unveil arms to which thin skin was attached; stretching across the span of arm to body in ripped clusters. Blood seeped down newly opened cuts and gashes. Long, red tinted claws scratch and tore at long, ugly tendrils that must have come from this _things_ back. They whipped and lashed at everything within range of their angry movements. One caught Castiel across the face, drawing slowly oozing blood. To top this horrible Lord off was a long, thick, puke green tail. The tail moved back and forth in an agitated cat like movement swishing grey swirls all around the atrocious appendage.

Castiel gawked at what the Fly Lord had become. The cut on his face forgotten as more of the sticky red substance fell down his grizzled cheek on to his already dusty white dress shirt. A tongue, grey as an elephant and long as a boa constrictor, snaked out of the beak and trailed the blood up the dazed angel's face. Mortification and utter disgust were made evident in the angel's body language.

"Stop it! W-what are you?" the angel stuttered, slinking away from this thing that presented itself to him.

"I am a demon, much like any of the others, just a lot more powerful, and a lot scarier."

Castiel shook his head vigorously; this monster could not be a demon. It was more like a creature depicted from a horror movie – disgusting, gory. The _thing _just made you want to stare straight at it in awe.

"Like what you see, Little One?" Beelzebub cackled as we slowly moved toward the immobile man. Cas attempted to stand the run away, but, alas, he found that his legs were completely and utterly useless.

_I'm going to die here. With my unborn child… With… Dean's…._

Large, Confused tears began to well in Castiel's large blue eyes as he covered his lower belly – praying for everything to be alright. The unfeeling monster noticed this act and laughed wildly, the angel was really very daft.

"Hmm, I feel a bit... hungry. How about I have a young, beautiful angel for dinner?" Beelzebub slowly turned into a _mostly_ human form. Then, with a saunter that would kill even the most patient of people the half man made his way over to the terror struck messenger of God.

"_I have nothing against _you _Little One, but you make one wrong move and I will _kill _that oh-so-precious _child _of yours right here and now…"_ The demon hissed lowly in Castiel's ear before he suggestively licked the shell. This impure act almost made Castiel bolt right then and there. But for the sake of his – _their _– child, he refrained from moving even an inch.

"_That's perfect, Little One._"

Beelzebub smirked sinisterly before ripping off Castiel's shirt and tearing his claws down the unmarred, pale flesh. The angel squealed in pain, wriggling slightly. His actions only seemed to encourage the hellion as he bent to lap up the red nectar then scratch down other parts of his body. The spit burned on the angel's skin causing it to sizzle and dissolve slowly, painfully. Dirty claws tore and ripped more clothing, more skin - sick slurping noised filled the divine being's ears as every bit of his blood was cleaned away. The worst of it all was not the fact that this thing was touching him but that he could hear himself among the terrible noises – keening, crying out, whining deep in the back of his throat – submitting fully only so his unholy child could be brought into light.

Cas was roughly thrown on to his stomach as the demon flipped him over and completely covered his body. Castiel could only think of how animal like this man was as he roughly bit the back of his neck and _growled. _It amazed him, truly, that something that was so coherent and in control could turn to beastly grunts and groans with just simple rutting and grinding against one another.

With no warning – or preparation for that matter – Beelzebub forced entry into Castiel as the angel weakly struggled against him. A deep growl reverberated from within the beast's chest before he roughly gripped his hips, most likely leaving deep claw prints, and slammed into the hardly ready body. A scream of pure agony tore its way through Cas's vocal cords as the demons pleasure was taken from him. Blood oozed slowly from reopened cuts and poured from deep gashes as he was filled again and again with the things length.

"P-please stop…" the angel begged with little choice as tears of pain filled his eyes and poured down his flushed cheeks. His vocal chords ground together in a weak attempt to sound assertive yet desperate. It was as though Beelzebub hadn't heard him at all – given he probably hadn't – as he continued to pound into the poor man.

With little effort, Beelzebub lifted Cas, rolled onto his back, and began slamming the angel onto his rod at an even faster pace; painting and groaning all the while. Only when he began to hit Castiel's prostate from the angle did the angel stop begging for him to stop. Instead, the dark haired man dropped his head and began to lightly pant along with the thrusts.

Did he enjoy what was being done? Of course not… he merely did not have a say in the matter.

Beelzebub smirked lightly as the quiet mewls reached his ears and he began to slam onto the angel's prostate harder in praise; causing Castiel's voice to go up a few octaves higher than normal as he shamefully moaned in gratitude.

With one final push, the demon came within the angel's tight, hot hole. However, instead of pulling out, he simply let go of the angel, making him fall forward with a thud. In a sick, perverted style, Beelzebub watched his semen and a bit of Cas's blood dribble from deep within him onto his thigh, then down his leg. Castiel noticed this act and attempted to cover his backside, but to no avail. His body was completely useless at the moment.

Beelzebub cackled darkly then stood before the angel all high and mighty like, "Think of what you've done, Little One."

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath as Beelzebub slapped his ass then vanished.

After a while of being alone, the angel finally broke down, falling to one side and embracing himself – pretending as if his own arms were Dean's strong, warm ones and wept.

Was Dean looking for him? _Of course he is. _

Would he die before then? _No, I am strong, I will live on for Dean._

Will the baby die before then? _I will not allow that to happen._

_Will my child be born before Dean can ever find me?_

**Hi… I'm actually alive if anyone cares… And I finally got a laptop and this chapter emailed to me. So, you're welcome.**

**Well, I have to say, I've never written anything quite like this before. I almost freaked myself out writing it. O.o**

**Anyways, what do you all think? Too dark? Not dark enough? Do it again? What the Hell did you just write you sick fuck?**

**You can tell me by reviewing. Critique is always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean paced back and forth within the confines of Bobby's old, dusty study. He would start at the farthest left corner of the room and make his way to the far right corner diagonal from his start. It was beginning to give Sam a headache.

"Dude, chill. You're hurting my eyes," the light haired hunter complained, glaring at his older brother. The latter looked over his shoulder and gave the most feral growls of all feral growls; it made Sam want to bolt out of the room.

"I let this happen, Sam. I'm supposed to protect him!" Dean yelled continuing his pacing; to and fro, to and fro, to and – okay! Enough! We get it, geez. Sam gave his brother a halfhearted bitch face before standing to get him to stop.

The taller stared deeply into Dean's emerald green eyes – it almost freaked him out how serious his younger brother and partner in crime could turn, "Gabe has all his sights out for Cas, all we have to do is be patient. We just have to wait for something, _anything_."

Now, Ol' Deano could agree with that… but standing here waiting for some kind of angelic miracle just was not _fucking _sitting with him, oh no. The hunter looked at Sam, scrutinizing him, before he turned on his heel and high tailed it outside. He needed some good old fashioned quiet time.

It was a chilly mid-October day, the sun was hidden behind a layer of thick clouds; they were expecting rain. The thought of rain –Hell the thought of the colour grey – pissed Dean off like a bull seeing red. It made him want to strangle something. In fact, he almost did when Bobby walked up behind him, questioning what he was doing.

"Boy, what the hell do you think your doin' standin' there with no jacket or nothin'?"

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't have time for this. "I'm waiting for God to take his pity on me. To smite me into oblivion," he smiled slightly at his own dry humor.

"Dean, this isn't good for yah, boy. Get inside and have a beer, we'll continue looking for your feathery friend," Bobby said as sympathetically as he could before sauntering over to the large house, Dean in tow. Bobby had been good to him these past days, showing him the kindness he needed; even though the young hunter found the act nothing but annoying.

As they entered the house, they noticed a new presence, Gabriel…. Gabriel in Sam's…. arms…. Ehem.

Gabriel in Sam's arm. Kissing him. Very passionately.

"Hey! Take that upstairs or something. I don't wanna see what angel sex is like," Bobby interrupted with a snort as they pulled back, a blushing mess. Well, Sam a blushing mess. Gabriel seemed to be just fine being caught lip locking with the hunter. That is, until after he caught Dean's evil eye.

"Uh, hi," he lamely addressed the older-younger hunters, dipping his head down the escape the Winchester's heavy gaze.

Bobby sighed as he turned back to the desk, "I s'pose you're here to help us find your little angel brother and _not_ just have sloppy make outs with poor Sam."

"Riiight," Gabriel drawled, pulling up a chair and sitting far from Dean. The mentioned grunted as he waltzed over to the kitchen to grab a – _all of the _– beer. The brunet slowly made his way back into the study before plopping down in the most comfortable chair he could find.

A rushed sigh left Sam's lips as he looked over at Gabe to begin questioning the archangel, "You wouldn't happen to know where he could have been taken?"

Gabe tilted his head as a sad chuckle left his throat. He would need more information than what the boys had given him. A lot more, "Dean, can you recall what this guy looked like?" Gabriel questioned lightly, no need to piss off the trained killer.

Dean's face darkened, of course he could remember what that bastard looked like. He had burned his disgusting face into his brain, "He was as black as the shadows and seemed to expand in all directions at will. And his eyes… they were a dark storm grey, calculating. Oh, and he reeked of dead flesh," Dean described like he was talking about a coyote he saw standing on the back porch. And although Sam chuckled, Gabriel's eyes darkened in anger and sadness. These boys really didn't know what they were dealing with.

"… Shadows and…. Dean, oh no…"

* * *

"Stop! Please stop it!" Castiel screeched as he was entered and pounded into by demon after demon. There was so much pain coursing through his body. Indescribable agony that coursed through every vein in his body, that made him scream with every movement of his muscle.

"Why? Plea-ease s-top," his broken pleas fell on deaf ears as dark claws raked down his back. There were so many of them there, tormenting him.

A claw made its way to his throat and…

Cas woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face and tears in his eyes. He was chained to a wall, the hand cuffs lightly digging into his skin. They were a warning, 'move and I will cut your hand off'. He gazed up at the cuffs, contemplating their strength.

He was alone, as far as he could tell, with a thin blanket covering his nude lower parts. It did nothing to help how cold he was. You'd think angels wouldn't be able to feel the cold, and then you'd be surprised how battered Cas was that he actually _could_ feel it.

Over to the angels left was what he supposed was his meal for the day. Bread, crackers and cheese, that's all it ever was, but he supposed it was better than nothing. "Eat Little One," the evil, blood boiling voice of Beelzebub quietly commanded.

"No," the angel said with a sure headed cockiness.

"No?" the demon questioned right back in a low growl. Castiel's stomach cried out in pain when he looked submissively down at the food. It was for the baby, not him. With deliberately slow movements, Cas reached out for a cracker, nibbling softly at it as his wrists screamed at him with a steady beat of pain.

"Have some water," Beelzebub requested softly like this was some sort of dinner party. However, the angel knew better then to refuse this time. That's when he noticed a young lady behind the monster.

"Her name is Rose. She will care for your wounds. No funny business, Angel."

Castiel almost breathed a sigh of relieve as he exited the room, but he could not let his guard down yet. There was this Rose character to deal with.

"Master told me not to talk to you, I don't feel like listening. Hi! I'm Rose," her drawl was soft and sweet, not menacing at all, still, Cas could not trust her yet. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "I'm not a demon if that's what you are wondering. Nothing but a simple human. Just enslaved is all," Cas breathed a sigh of relieve, she seemed nice enough. He couldn't really tell, his sensed were going haywire.

Rose grabbed a rag from a basket of supplies and began daubing at the wounds that had already dried, leaving the fresh ones alone. Castiel got a good look at her as she sat between his legs, scrubbing off the crusted blood. Her olive skin was scarred just below her collar bone, obviously reaching far underneath her shirt. She had light, dull blue eyes that seemed to be pleading for someone to assist her, to play jailbreak with her. Rose's long matted blonde hair brushed softly against Castiel's lower belly, tickling it.

"You're not human are you?" she questioned out of the blue. Rose had begun to clean the still opened wounds and was innocently attempting to steal the angel's attention away from her doing so.

"I am an angel of the lord," Cas replied stoically. He did not feel like speaking much to this girl if Beelzebub had advised her otherwise. Who would take the blame if they were caught?

She thought a moment, a serious look etched into her soft features, "Huh, you could work some sort of miracle and get us out of here?" she said, unsure of what she was really implying. This is the only life she'd ever known, why get out? She'd just be captured again.

Castiel stared at her long and hard, "I am… Broken."

"Broken? Broken like how?"

"Broken like we are not getting out of here by my work."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the angel. She didn't like his answer, angels don't just break, they were heavenly beings for God's sake. Maybe all of Mama's stories were a lie. The blonde continued to stare as Castiel looked sadly down at his belly.

_He must be very hungry_.

Rose didn't know why she thought that but she pulled a few pieces of venison jerky out anyways, "Here, it will be better for you than bread and crackers."

Cas took the jerky with gratitude. He decided that Rose was a good ally. They needed to work together to get out of here alive and he was prepared to share all the jerky in the world with her when they were out.

"I will repay you in pounds of jerky when we escape. If we escape," he didn't know why he was sharing his thoughts with her, but he didn't mind. It made her smile.

"I'm fifteen, by the way. I've been here all my life. Only a few of you come through a year –"

"Angels come through here all the time?"

"Well, not angels, but not human things, either. Beelzebub sells you off to people who want you; like a hit man but without the death. He gets first serve of all of you, to make sure you're ready for your real master. It's a weird ordeal.

Mama used to tell me that people like you were too sacred to capture which is why we never saw our feathery saviors. You must be pretty weak," Rose smiled up at Castiel as she finished wrapping his wounds.

"I am not-"

Rose interrupted before Cas could argue, "I never got your name!"

"Casti-" God dammit people and their inter-

"Little One. Rose…

I believe I told you no talking."

God _dammit._

**Ha! Cliffhanger(s).**

**So, I wanted to try out switching the story halfway through, cutting it in half. How did it work? **

**Certainly made the chapter longer that's for sure.**

**I just wanted to thank all of you for reviews; I wish I could reply to every single one of you. (So busy now a days) SO I love you all, continue the lovely reviews. I'll try to make is LESS angsty than it is but no promises (; **

**Please review. Critique is very welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry guys, I'm in a really stressful time at the moment. Bear with me as I suffer through… Also, I think I want to change the title, suggestions would be GREAT. I have a few of my own but you all need to get more involved! (: **

**Mentions of a straight relationship toward the end. Doesn't last, don't worry.**

**Now, enjoy. **

"I believe I told you not to interact with our guest. What are you doing?"

Rose froze, Beelzebub was not supposed to be here. She knew that since she had been caught, she'd most likely be killed in a very gruesome, torturous way. Rose was prepared to take the full blame, prepared to die for her new friend. But she would have to find a way to prolong her death to get information to the angel. Ways to get out. She had just the way.

"M-master," Rose bowed her head low, a sign of pure submission, "it was my fault, he is innocent,"Castiel stared wide eyed at the blonde haired girl who merely hid her face and smiled at him through the shadows. _It'll be okay, Cas. _He could hear her thoughts loud and clear in his mind.

"I see, Rose, come with me," Beelzebub, who had taken the vessel of a handsome man, sighed. He would have to severely punish a good toy.

_May my father stay with you child. I hope you know what you are doing. _

* * *

"Cas is with whom?" Sam asked in a rushed breath. This was not good at all.

"Beelzebub. He is a like a monster slave trader. He gets requests from demons, angels, or other monsters alike to capture someone and he sells them broken in for a fair price," Gabriel calmly explained, _again_. Really, mud monkeys could be so difficult.

"So, what is he doing with my angel?" Dean growled lowly. He was so fed up with this supernatural shit. He just wanted to curl up and scream.

"Ehem… His name is Castiel, thank you," Gabriel glared at the hunter, "Buuut, a very powerful demon probably caught wind of him being with child. Do you know how many would kill for a Nephilim? You're and Cas's-"

"What now?" Dean interrupted angrily.

Gabe rolled his eyes over dramatically. How dumb could they get? "Dimidium angelus, Deano. Half angel half human, don't'cha know anything?" The archangel stressed, quite annoyed. Dean was beginning to seriously piss him off.

"I… wow. I hadn't thought of that…" Dean sighed. How could he not have let the thought cross his mind? Of course the kid would be a half breed. In all this time, he was only thinking of Castiel – their unborn child at the far back of his mind.

Sam gawked at the statement his brother had just made. In all this time he had not just maybe thought about how is unborn child may be fairing? Seriously, sometimes, Dean is just a serious douche. Not caring at all about how is kid may just be dead…. Okay, morbid.

Gabe stared at Dean as if he expected some sort of unfunny joke to follow that, or a pun, or just _something_. He began to shake out of anger. This mortal was going a bit too far with common stupidity. Was he truly so asinine? "Winchester, that is my nephew you are talking about. I will not stand to see you let him be killed by a _demon." _Dean was just as quick to raise his voice in defense, screaming out how that was not going to happen.

"Can both of ya'll just _shut up_? Eejits..." Bobby trailed in distress. They had been at one another's neck ever since they called the archangel down for help. He was almost ready to kick them all out with no help from the more experienced hunter. He took a shot of cheap whiskey to quickly drown those thoughts.

Sam looked over at Bobby apologetically. He knew that this was not getting them anywhere, as much as he hated to admit it. But, it would have to do for now, seeing Gabriel's extensive knowledge on the subject. The youngest hunter decided it was time for him to make a peep, "You know if we worked together," he stressed the ill sacred word, "we may actually be able to bring both Cas and the baby back alive…"

"Sammy's right. We need to quit arguing or we may have nothing to look forward to," Dean's eyes lowered as he thought about all the terrible things that may be happening to his poor angel right now; rape, torture and maybe even death was included in the dark thoughts. They had to act fast.

"We need a plan."

All heads turned to Gabriel, they expected a great deal out of him it seemed – like starved wolves staring at a large deer. All too eager to dig in.

"What? I don't always have an answer!"

"Where can we find this Beelzebub son-of-a-bitch?"

Gabe sighed, "Usually in a place that is dark and wet."

"Seattle?"

"Har Har Dean…"

"Shut it, Sammy. Get it? It's dark with rain clouds and wet with rain…"

"Good guess, but more along the lines of cave wet."

Both brothers stared at the angel. Where were they supposed to find the right caves? Guess it was time to hit the books and study hard…

Xx

"Black Chasm Cave!" Sam blurted out one night after a long period of staring at his laptop.

"What?" Dean asked groggily, lifting his head from a stack of recent newspaper clippings. He had the luxury of reading every single newspaper article since Cas had gone MIA almost two weeks prior.

"That's where he must be. Asides all the major power outages, there have been a whole slew of weird things going on around there."

Dean sat up a bit more straight, "Our kinda weird?" Sam vigorously nodded in reply as he continued reading.

"Well, boys, looks like we're going to Cali! Pack your bags, let's go, go, go people!"

No more than a moment later, they were packed in a cramped impala, about to stand witness to a mortifying scene…

* * *

A high pitched keen sounded through the small cavern where a girl, striped of all her clothing, kneeled in a pool of her own blood. It was the first sound Rose had made through her entire beating. In turn, Beelzebub kicked up the pain a notch… or five.

The demon brought back the glass whip – broken at the end after so many lashing – down upon her back once more. Rose made a pathetic whimpering noise; she would not scream, even if that meant death.

"Come now, Rosie," crack, "you're being too hard on yourself," the whip drew back, "scream for me," Beelzebub landed a good hard lash against an already abused gash. The girl bit her lip as hard as she could as she felt more blood trickle down her back. She had begun a chant a while back.

_You are doing this for him. He needs your help. Get him out of here. Do. Not. Scream._

"N-ngh," she attempted to speak as blood gurgled from her mouth, this was serious, "M-my lord Beelzebub?"

The monstrous man stopped his actions, maybe this would be worthwhile. He relaxed his arm and walked to the front side of the blonde. He saw, an odd look in her eye and a grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. Rose panted.

"M-my lord, please, I want you so bad, master. I need you."

Now Beelzebub recognized this look… lust. Pure, unadulterated, I want you to want me, top of the dollar lust. He knew this look from broken slaves, the most delicious kind; maybe this girl had lost her edge.

"Oh, Rosie, I knew you did," he smiled as he laid her back against the wall, careful of her wounds – no reason to snap an easy lay out of it.

_Gotcha._

Rose moaned quietly, trying to hide her smirk under a deep blush. This bastard would pay, "M-master please, I can't wait any longer," she whispered against Beelzebub's vessels lips. Rose could feel the animalistic growl within his chest causing her heart to race in anticipation and fear. Throwing those emotions out of the door, the blonde wrapped her skinny legs around his waist and began to grind down on him.

Beelzebub placed a hand against Rose's soft hip, caressing and encouraging her to continue her movement on his naughty bits. He purred much like a cat deep within his throat and released the button on his faded jeans popping out his member.

Rose grinned in triumph under a moan as he slowly entered her, he would be feeling something much different than pleasure in three… two… one…

"Deos in me animam, erípe me ex hoc daemon intra me."

Silence…

A long pause followed the empty words. Rose sat with her eyes closed tight, if that didn't work, she just bought a one way ticket to Hell…

Dingy blue eyes opened and searched for the face of a creature. Finally, they landed on the floor. A tiny mark was on the floor, barley as big as her pinkie nail. She did it. She bought her and the angel nearly a week's time.

Rose flopped back onto the floor by the mark. She knew her and Cas had to leave almost immediately, but he could wait another minute. After a moment, Rose sat up, cleaned the wounds she could reach, and found suitable clothes. Now all she needed to do was find an angel and flee.

"Hey Cas," she called from the cave opening. The angel looked up at her, eyes wide with terror. He expected Beelzebub. Rose smiled, "We gotta get you some clothes that aren't tattered. Then we head out for Las Vegas, baby."

Castiel nodded slowly, how would Dean know where to find him? Oh well, no wasting time here.

There were a million questions on the angel's mind as Beelzebub's servants scrambled to find him clothes. It seemed a pair of high end jeans and a button up fitted him well. Some of the girls cleaned his face and hair, while the others helped him dress. This would be a long recovery.

"You know of my situation, yes?" he asked Rose in a timid whisper.

"The fact that you're a knocked up guy? Yeah, we'll deal with that part of our adventure when it comes. Right now, we gotta get outta here, got it?"

Castiel nodded as he slipped on a pair of converse. _Odd shoes._ He found himself thinking – nearly making himself chuckle. A life or death situation and he was pondering on the flat footedness of a shoe. How unangel like of him.

Rose sized him up, decided he looked about as delectable as he could, and asked a question that almost made Cas cry, "You can drive right?"

_Dean never got the chance to teach me._ He wanted to reply.

**There another chapter. I am so sorry for the delay. It won't happen again, I hope. Damn school and all that. Anyways, anyone ever read Blackened Wings stories? I kinda wanted to try how she does the talk about on think, split to a cut scene, then come back. How did it work?**

**You can let me know by reviewing. Really. Just, type in the box, m'kay? Please? **


End file.
